Karma Likes to Bite
by GBMistressKio
Summary: AU Chaotic. Fem Tom, Kaz and Peyton. CoolTom is using Tom and her friends to his own end seemingly with out consequences but how long will that last?
1. Prolog: Master Plan

Karma Likes to Bite the Ass

Summery:

AU Chaotic. Fem Tom, Kaz and Peyton. CoolTom is using Tom and her friends to his own end seemingly with out consequences but how long will that last?

Disclaimer- I do not own chaotic! Donno who does but it ain't me

Authors note- this was bung on by RyokoDarkwing getting me into this fandom and the ep "Tale of Two Toms". Death to CoolTom!The boy gets what he deserves via Maxxor and Chaor.

Prolog: Master Plan

Tom Coleton sat on the over plush chair in his lush bed room glaring at the entry way to his room. He was waiting for someone to arrive and that someone was late. The boy, no man, fliped his hair out of his eyes and glanced at the clock. His light green eyes narrowed then snaped to the door as the well oiled oak door inched open. A Brown haired boy peeked in his green eyes nervous as he looked at Tom.

"Brandon." Toms winter cool voice sounded though the large room. Brandon gulped and entered his older brothers room,"I hope you have what I asked you for."

Brandon nodded pushing up his glasses,"I had to get mother to pull some strings."

Tom smirked,"So mother got me the advertising job?"

Brandon went to a table and sat up his laptop to the big screen,"Shes negotiating the agreements."

The older boy watched his younger brother boot up his system as he crossed his legs and layed his head on his hand,"And the files?"

Brandon sighed softly so that his older brother would not hear him. He hated how Tom thought the world revolved around him. It didn't help that their family thought Tom as a Golden Boy, and soon the world would as well,"Director Crellen was hesitant to give us the files on the top Chaotic players, but mother convinced him that it would be beneficial for both him and us if they were to show you battling the top players."

"Of course! It would be with me in the commercial to sell the cards and new technology, they would have people begging to play Chaotic!" Came the arrogant reply. The younger boy had to roll his eyes wile his back was turned form his other brother. Brandon booted up the system and pulled up the files.

The bespectacled boy grumbled ,"Just because they bribed you with the code to play Chaotic..."

"Did you say something?" Tom asked him.

"The files will be on the screen shortly." the younger boy covered his ass. Tom made a sound of disbelief but let it slide. Brandon took a quick look at the players on the files and grimced. Tom would not be happy that a girl is a top Overworld Player.

"Well?" Tom was getting impatient. Brandon had to deal with his older brother for ages so he quickly thought of what he would say so as to not piss off his elder brother.

"The Top Players for Chaotic are in a group so if you go after one you basicly can target all four." Brandon said. Tom merely raised an eyebrow waiting for Brandon to put the files on the screen.

"The Top Overworld Player is Tommye Majors. She has high scores in all her games, Beat a Code Master and is close to the Overworld higher ups." Brandon could practically hear Tom seethe and pushed on,"The Top Underworld Player is Kazlyn Kazlinkas like Tommye she has high scores in her games and is close to the Underworld higher ups. The Top Danian Player is Sarah Cornwall like the others she has high scores in her games and is known to be around the Danian, Wamma. The Top Mepedian Player is Peytonya Rosen. Like the others shes high scores in her games but unlike the others she's familiar with creatures both Mepdian and non, most of high ranks."

As Brandon took a breather Tom stared at the pictures of the girls. He narrowed his eyes in thought then grinned. They were top players, and they were well known but they was still girls and he was good with girls.

"Brandon." Tom said grinning planing twisting in his mental gears to farther himself in the world.

Brandon turned already knowing what was going to come next,"Get me the files on these girl out of Chaotic."

Brandon blanched,"That's stalking Tom." Tom gave his younger brother a cold glare.

"What?" Tom said with a very harsh tone.

"On it Tom." Brandon sighed in defeat and typed away at his laptop hacking files for the personal info on the girls with a heavy weight on him. Tom grinned and once he had all the information he needed he would put his plan in action.

Ok i'm done with the prolog let me up Wolfy! D8 R&R Plz?


	2. Chapter 1: A Day in Hell part I

Karma Likes to Bite the Ass

Disclaimer- Read the Prolog chapter not saying it again after this chapter. No I don't own Chaotic.

Authors note- I may have to get a Beta soon as this goes on since I'm a lazy thing. Also I'm going to be trying having one character in two places in this chapter. If you know Chaotic you know why.

Review Responses-

Fuzzy Blue Boy- you really don't like the word 'Ass' do you? XD whatever! Try commenting on the chapter next time okay?

Ryo the Lazy Wonkey (RedTailedRyo)- He will get what he deserved soon. :3

Chapter One-Part I: A Day from Hell

-Earth-

A woman of her mid 40's walked up the stairs of her comfortable if crowded home. Consisting of not only herself but also her daughter, her husband, her father and her mother in-law. The black haired woman found her self at her daughters door and opened it with out knocking. She found a lump on the bed which was snoring lightly. Grinning the tan skinned woman went over and swiftly snatched the covers of the younger girl.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty it's time for school." The woman chirped merrily as she walked to the window to open the blinds her light blue spring dress swishing around her legs.

"juus uughn mmmissss maaaa..." zombie for 'Just five more minutes mom.' the dark haired girl growled out curling up to keep some of the warmth her mother stolen. The mother sighed and planted her hands on her hips.

"Tommye Antoinette Majors, you will get up right now!" Tommye's mother said in her most firm mother voice. Tommye flinched at her full name even in half dead state.

"Yes Mother." the dark skinned girl groaned and rolled out of bed and crawled over to her dresser to get her clothes. She realized something odd. There was no jeans or mimic layer tees she usually wore,"Mom where's my clothes?"

"In the wash dear, now get dressed." Her mother said flippantly as she walked out her daughters room.

"But there's only girls clothes!" yelled the teen tomboy to her mothers retreating back. Tommye sighed and knew it would be the start of a very bad day. Giving in to her fate she got out of her black and blue tank top and boy shorts she wore for her Pj's. Standing in her black bra and panties she stretched and looked for something descent to ware.

She finally decided on some blue jean shorts and a black tank top that had the circle with the four points on it. All her shirts had the symbol on it since it was a simplified version of her family crest on her dads side. After slipping the tank top and shorts on she went to find some blue arm warmers, socks and her usual tennis shoes. Tommye walked out her bed room door, down the hall and stairs to the kitchen.

She mused some what amused but mostly exasperated at her mothers not so subtle attempts to make Tommye more feminine. She flopped into her chair across form her father on the long side of the long rectangle table,"'Morning" The girl yawned.

"Good Morning Cupcake." Her whipped father replied behind his newspaper.

"Buenos dias Nina." Her grandfather said in a warm tone and a smile.

"Bonjour petite-fille" Her grandmothers said in a clipped tone signaling that Tommye's grandfather had said or done something to upset her already. Tommye sighed, her grandparents couldn't go one day with out pissing the other off.

It wasn't too long after Tommye joined them that her mother and best friend came out with the rather large breakfast.

"What are you doing here this early Kazzy?" she asked the red head. Kazdina Kalinkaz laughed at her friends question.

"Helping Aunt Anita duh!" the smaller girl said setting down the plates of food and pushing up her pink tint glasses once her hand was free.

"Not what I meant." Tommye muttered.

"Kalina is out of town and dropped Kazzy over before she left." Anita supplied as she dished out the food to each person at the table.

"I'm surrounded by early birds." The dark haired girl groaned causing her family to laugh. The light atmosphere continues until the two teen girls had to leave for school. They scampered to the door grabbing their backpacks on the way.

"Good luck on your mid terms girls." Tommye's father said as he past them to head to work giving each a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks for reminding me Dad." the dark girl muttered with a sigh.

"Thanks Uncal!" the paler girl giggled at her friends look. The two said their good byes to the rest of Tommye's family and headed off.

"Hey Tommye are you going to Chaotic." Kazzy asked her friend shielding her eyes form the glaring sun.

"Yeah, part of me has to have at least some fun, are you?" Tommye said absently reaching for her scanner.

"Already there." Kazzy grinned and Tommye rolled her eyes as she transported her code.

-Chaotic-

Good thing Tommye was use to the often disorientating transfer of code to Chaotic other wise she would have ran into another player transporting in at the same time. She returned the wave the player gave her and headed off to her groups usual table. Oddly no one was there. Tommye sat in a seat with a huff and called Kazzy's scanner. Kazzy answered a few rings in.

"Hi Tommye!" Kazzy waved and ducked a stray blast. Tommye saw that both Hearing and his younger sister, Whisper was with the redhead, "Kinda in the middle of something!"

"What's going on?" Tommye asked worried as another blast nearly hit the trio.

"Chaor and Von Bloot are at it and Hearing asked me to help get Whisper back home." Kazzy rushed out the words almost too fast for the darker girl to keep up.

"Ok. I'll see you later then be careful." Tommye said knowing Kazzy will get out of the tight situation just fine.

"Later Tommye!" Kazzy chirped and shut off her side of the scanner. Tommye debated on who to call next, Sarah or Peytonya. She ordered something to eat wile she made her choice. She called Sarah who like Kazzy answered not too long after she hit enter.

"About time you arrived to chaotic we all got board waiting for your lazy bum to wake up." The blond said her voice had a playful lit to the harsh words. Wamma looked at the scanner form behind Sarah and waved.

"Yeah nice to see ya too. I see you're with Wamma again. Hanging out, scan quest or other?" Tommye's blue eyes sparkled with suppressed mirth at Sarah's current situation. The others knew of Sarah and Wammas relationship.

"None of your business!" Sarahs green eyes flashed and her face grew red.

Tommye snickered,"I see. I'll talk to you later." Both girls cut off their link between scanners. Tommye called the last member of their little group. Who was most likely like the others, was in Perim. Peytonya took longer to answer her scaner then Kazzy and Sarah did.

"Yo Girl! Had a good recharge session?" The eccentric girl greeted with her usual loud and joyous voice.

"Just seeing where you lot are. We where going to meet up for a double team drome match." Tommye answered.

Peytonya smacked her face in sudden realization,"Oh man I totally forgot! I'm so sorry girlfriend, but since Sar-bear and Kaz-girl decided to do some quick scan quests and hanging out in Perim, I went to. Now I'm stuck in the middle of a game."

Tommye blinked at the fast pace speech,"Game?"

"Yeah!" The curvy girl said with a large grin," I'm teaching the desert dudes how to play Poker."

The dark haired girl laughed and shook her head,"I can believe you're teaching them gambling!"

"It's nothing new here just a new game to play." The brunette shrugged. Tommye heard one of the Mepedians say something to Peytonya," Whoa! Gotta go Major Chicka it's my turn! Ciao!" With that Peytonya terminated her side of the call.

Tommye sighed and slumped down in her chair and ate the snack. Then she remembered that Boldal had let slip of a new battle gear. She grinned, if the others were in Perim why couldn't she go to perim to get a scan. She did tell them that she was going to get it so why not now?

She polished off her meal and ran to the port and ported to Kiru City.


End file.
